wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37. ---- "Let's be off, now." Ioheart commanded, with Meadowbee pressed on her shoulder. Stoatscar leaned on her other, making Ioheart feel like she was going to fall underneath to two cats. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:16, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ren turned to Slash "are you hungry I caught a mouse while I was out " Slash let out a short sigh and shook her head. "I think it's time we left RockClan." ''Ash''''storm'' 04:20, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike ran ahead. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:21, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ren nodded "when do you want to leave " "Maybe now..." Slash mewed, eyeing the grieving Waterstar. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:24, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ren nodded "let's go " Slash nodded to Waterstar. "Thank you so much for all you've done... and I'm so sorry for your loose." ''Ash''''storm'' 04:28, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ren nodded Creekdew walked into his aunt's den. "Waterstar, these guys are joining!" He mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' Waterstar gave Creekdew the 'get out of here or i'll kill you face' "I don't think RockClan's the best place for kits..." she meowed lowly, giving Smokestorm's body a glace, that had Dazzleheart curled around his head, weeping. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:53, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew knew that look all to well, and took a step out of her den. "It is this, or out all alone in the forest." he pointed out. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:54, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Cinnamon listened carefully "I don't know anymore," Waterstar mewed, depressed and sulked into her shadowy nest. Creekfrost perked up from the warriors den and hopped over. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:56, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Umm.....welcome to the Clan I guess?" Creekdew mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:57, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "What's happening?" Creekfrost asked, eyeing the kits. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:59, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "New Clanmates i thinl." Creekdew mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:59, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Cinnamon looked at the cats Creekfrost gave his ears a thoughtful scratch. "Welcome to the Clan then." ''Ash''''storm'' 05:03, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "What are your names?" Creekdew asked. 05:04, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "I'm Cinnamon " Cinnamon mews Swiftbird's belly hurt more. Morningpaw's belly began to hurt badly. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:37, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Scared, Autumnkit padded tot he nursey. He had gotten a new name, it was his loner name but with 'kit' on the end. He was sent to the nursey, and he hated it. He wanted to keep his eyes closed forever, but no one would let him do that. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 03:05, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit's ears pricked up as Autumnkit entered the nursery, as he picked up an unfamiliar scent. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:36, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Ow!" Swiftbird hissed when her belly hurt more. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:47, January 15, 2016 (UTC) The younger brother of Cinnamon already was done with the Clan, he curled up in the corner. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:04, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit saw Autumnkit. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:07, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit smelled Dewkit, and stayed still. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay